The War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war
by penguin adventures
Summary: The Penguins thought they defeated the Daleks for good. But The Daleks return and kidnapped The Penguins, The Doctor, Elsa, and Anna. Now The Penguins and their allies need to fight alongside the Dalek or get exterminated. but this scheme is only part of a larger Dalek plot to defeat the penguins once and for all.
1. Skipper's recap

Well last year was one epic adventure from Battling Blowhole for the sake of Arendelle to fighting the Daleks for twelve days straight. We saved the UNIVERSE from Maleficent, Pitch Black, and Kuchinkukan **(** again). We made many New Allies from the Riders of berk to The Doctor of Gallifrey from Elsa and Anna of Arendelle to Jack Frost and the Guardians. We saved the world but a Penguin's work is never done…


	2. Chapter One: Ultimatum of the Daleks

Under the Empire State Building

January 2nd 2015

10:10 P.M. eastern standard time

(Dalek-Sec POV)

 ** _"_** ** _Report! What is the status of the void portal?" "Void Portal activated the Daleks trapped in the Void will now be freed," Dalek-they said. "Excellent! Victory will be ours" the Supreme Dalek ranted. Dalek-Jast entered, "Alert! Alert! The Doctor is detected!" The Supreme Dalek turns to a drone Dalek, "The Doctor must be found! Seek! Locate! Exterminate!" The Red drone turns to obey, "The Doctor will be necessary he must be captured alive," I exclaimed. "The Doctor is the Enemy of the Daleks he must be destroyed," the supreme responded. "I am your new Emperor you will obey the Cult of Skaro!" The Supreme turns to me and said, "I obey!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _The Void is opened our army is arriving!" Dalek-they announced. The Daleks that were trapped in the void by the Doctor escaped; free at last. The New Dalek Paradigm, Dalek-they, and Dalek-Jast stared at the Gathered billion. I turn to the freed Daleks and said, "I am Emperor Dalek-Sec I have freed you from the Void. You will now inherit the Earth! Our ultimate Destiny will be fulfilled The Daleks will become Masters of Earth!" Every single Dalek in the room chanted, "The Daleks are Masters of Earth! The Daleks are Masters of Earth!" "Exterminate all Life forms Exterminate!" I turn to the Supreme who chanted, "All Hail Emperor Dalek-Sec! Long live the Daleks!" The Drones, Scientists_** , **_Strategists, and Eternal Daleks joined in the chant, "All Hail Emperor Dalek-Sec! Long Live the Daleks!" The other members of the Cult of Skaro and the billions of Daleks in the room joined in as well, "All Hail Emperor Dalek-Sec! Long Live the Daleks!" I entered the Elevator but before the doors slide close I announced, "We will take the Island of Manhattan and from this Island we will conquer the world!"_**

 ** _With Billions of daleks on earth and Billions of daleks on the way we will be unstoppable. Trillions of Daleks will aid in the Conquest of earth nothing will stop the final conquest of earth not even The Doctor. The Earth will fall under the might of the entire Dalek Empire and we will claim this planet as New Skaro. I turn to the control panel and said, "Lower Communication Barrier!" "Attention! Attention! I am Dalek-Sec the Emperor of the Daleks. We claim this planet as New Skaro you will Accept the Daleks as your supreme Masters! Nations of the Earth be warned all Resistance will be Crushed Surrender immediately or your people will be exterminated! The Daleks are the supreme beings and we are the masters of earth! Long Live the Daleks!" "Raise Communication Barrier!" "I Obey" The Ultimatum was delivered the earth will surrender, "All Daleks will return to the fleet!" I ordered, "The Conquest of earth will begin! Nothing will stop the ultimate victory of the Daleks!"_**

(End of Chapter one)


	3. Chapter Two: The Fall of Earth

Penguin HQ New York

January 3rd 2015

5:30 P.M Eastern standard time

(Skipper's POV)

"This is the United Nations representing the nations of the world to the Dalek fleet…We Surrender. We Surrender." "This is President Barack Obama representing the United States of America…America Surrenders America Surrenders." "This is Vladimir Putin representing the Russian Federation…Russia Surrenders." "This the Unified Intelligence Taskforce…UNIT surrenders. UNIT surrenders." "This is Queen Elisabeth II representing the United Kingdoms…Great Britain surrenders" " ** _Humans of earth will follow Dalek instructions. If you resist you will be exterminated!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Do not leave your homes between 11:00 P.M. and 9:00 A.M anyone found between these times will be exterminated the only exceptions are 24 hour Employees, night shift employees, or pregnant human females! All Human Transportation is forbidden. All employed humans will continue to work if they are not present at their place of employment they will be transferred to a Dalek work camp. Do not interact with the Orgons any human caught interacting with the Orgons will be exterminated! Any Human caught with a weapon will be exterminated. Any human that vandalizes a Dalek will be exterminated! Do not ask any Dalek a question Daleks do not answer human questions. Do not wear bow ties anyone caught wearing a bowtie will be exterminated. Sonic devices or anything that resembles a sonic device are prohibited. All Non-Dalek music is prohibited. Do not publish false representations of the Daleks all violators will be exterminated. Do not touch a Dalek or you will be exterminated. Human Television is forbidden Doctor Who is forbidden. Resistance will not be tolerated. All non-Dalek currency is forbidden. All human radio channels will relinquish control to The Daleks. Secret Anti-dalek meetings are prohibited. Stay away from any and all dalek units… violators will be converted into dalek agents. Public displays of emotion will not be tolerated. Movement between human cities is prohibited. Protesting will not be tolerated. Do not resist Dalek searches or seizures of property. All Pest control needs will be handled by the Daleks. Do not start fires. Do not fire upon a dalek. Do not target dalek ships. Singing and dancing in the streets will not be tolerated. Theft will not be tolerated. Do not wear a fez. Do not hit a dalek. Do not kick a dalek. Do not run in the streets. Do not blast human music. Do not yell 'I am The Doctor and you are the Daleks!'. Do not say, 'Geronimo'. All flags or patriotic symbols are prohibited. You will obey all the laws of your nation all violators will be exterminated. Obey Any and All future Dalek instructions! All Hail the Daleks! All Hail the Daleks!"_**

"A terrible day has come; every single nation across the globe has surrendered to the Daleks. The Daleks have ordered a shut down of the News media this is the last day of a free earth. This is Brian Williams for NBC Nightly News and for the last time goodnight." " ** _This channel will only transmit Dalek Transmissions. Long Live the Daleks!"_** "Turn off the TV," I ordered, "The Humans have lost all hope but I have a surprise for the Daleks…Penguins never lose hope!" I turn to my second in commanded and said, "Any luck contacting The Doctor!" "The Daleks have made communication impossible!" "Can you break thru the Daleks Communication barrier?" I asked. "I'm trying the best I can Skipper," Kowalski replied, "But we need The Doctor!"

Kowalski, Private and I decide to get some fresh air (Hard to do when the sky is filled with daleks and their ships) and went topside. Daleks were everywhere chanting " ** _All hail the Daleks! Long live the Daleks! All Hail the Daleks! Long live the Daleks!_** " "This does not look good," Kowalski noted. "You think Kowalski," I stated. **_"Earth has fallen you are too late penguins. You have no possibility to free the Earth from The Daleks not even The Doctor can stop us"_** The Supreme Dalek stated. "So Daleks I guess you win then." " ** _Correct,"_** a new dalek voice concurred. " ** _It is Emperor Dalek-Sec! All Hail Emperor Dalek-Sec! Long Live the Daleks."_** I turn to the source of the voice and was confronted by dalek I thought we destroyed. "No it can't be," I said.

"So the Cult of Skaro is in charge of the Daleks now," the familiar voice of The Eleventh Doctor said. " ** _Who are you? You will show yourself! You will identify! Identify yourself or you will be exterminated!_** " The Doctor emerged triumphantly from a blind corner and said, "I am The Doctor and you are The Daleks!" " ** _IT IS THE DOCTOR EXTERMINATE HIM"_** Dalek Sec yelled. " ** _Ex-ter-min-ate!"_** several Daleks shouted simultaneously while they aimed there guns. " ** _The Doctor will surrender immediately or you will be exterminated!"_** the supreme ranted. "Well Daleks you got me…well what are you waiting for! Exterminate me!" " ** _Exterminate!"_** Supreme shouted before firing but instead of being exterminated The Doctor disappeared in a flash of light. **_"The Doctor is Acquired!"_** the supreme announced menacingly. Rico had just emerged from the base to see what all the commotion was about and made our presence known to The Daleks. " ** _The Prime Minister will see you now,_** " one of them announced. Prime Minister since when did the daleks have a Prime Minister? Then one by one we met the same fate as The Doctor and disappeared in the same flash of light. The last thing we heard before the world disappeared in a bright flash was, " ** _The Penguins are acquired!"_**

(End of Chapter two) ********


	4. Chapter Three: Captured

London, England ****

November 20th 2013

7:30 London time

(Dalek-they's POV)

 ** _"_** ** _Report!" "Supreme Dalek-They we have located the impossible girl! Clara Oswald!" "Excellent" I said, "Commence capture!" "I obey," the drone replied. The companion of The Doctor screamed when she saw us approaching. Her fear is a weakness she belongs to The Daleks now. "Clara Oswin Oswald you are now a prisoner of the Daleks," the Strategist announced, "Resistance is useless." The Dalek ship was now overhead, "Clara Oswald the impossible girl is acquired" I reported as the ship's tractor beam activated around us._**

Storm cage prison

25th century

River's Cell

(Dalek-Sec's POV)

 ** _"_** ** _Dr. River Song you are The Doctor's greatest ally you are now a prisoner of The Daleks." The half time-lord did not response nor did she try to resist. "There is a security breach Daleks have broken into the prison," a human guard reported with fear. The other useless guards arrived with their ineffective guns, "Exterminate them!" I ordered as the drones aimed their weapons. The humans did not stand a change against the might of The Daleks and were cut down in five minutes. A bronze dalek with a torch melted the seams of the cell door and it fell with a loud thud. River song surrendered immediately and as we were transmated out of the prison I declared, "Dr. River song is acquired!"_**

The Kingdom of Arendelle

January 4th 1813

10:30 Norwegian time

(Queen Elsa's POV)

"Your majesty we believe you sister was kidnapped…" Kai reported. "Kidnapped? By who?" I asked. The Doors to the throne room were blasted open and in the doorway was The Supreme Dalek, " ** _The Snow Queen will surrender"_** it said. "And if I don't?" I asked prepare to blast him with ice. **_"Surrender or the Kingdom of Arendelle will suffer!"_** My guards lowered their weapons and waited for my decision, "I surrender" I said. " ** _Princess Anna of Arendelle is acquired! Queen Elsa of Arendelle is acquired!_** " The Dalek fired and my kingdom disappeared and was replaced by a Dalek Cell.

In the cell with me were the Penguins, my sister, Clara, and River which means the Doctor is here as well. Skipper turns and looks out a window with vertical bars and discovered that we were in the middle of the Dalek fleet. "So how much trouble are we in," skipper asked. The Doctor entered with two Dalek escorts and said, "on a scale of one to ten…eleven."

(End of chapter three)


	5. Chapter Four: Parliament of the daleks

The Dalek Parliament ship

Skaro Orbit

Jaunary 4th 2015

7:30 A.M. eastern standard time

(Skipper's POV)

"On a Scale of one to ten…Eleven," The Doctor replied. " ** _You will be silent!"_** one of escort daleks said before the other issued its orders. " ** _Move onto the platform any resistance will result in extermination!"_** The Doctor stepped into the center of the circular path form and gestured for us to do the same. Clara, Anna, and Elsa stepped onto the platform then Private, Rico, Kowalski and I followed suit. The Doctor turns to the other woman and said, "River…" The escort Dalek closest to him interrupted him, " ** _The half time lord is free to go she is not important!"_**

The Platform shuttered then made a clicking sound like it was being unlocked. The Platform shook once more and began to rise toward the ceiling. A hole in the ceiling slid open and we continued slowly ascending to the top. The Platform shutters and stops with a click at our destination. We looked around to find that we were in a vast circler chamber filled with daleks as far as the eye could see. This was the Dalek Parliament ship; we were outnumbered and outgunned with no escape in sight.

A human with a Dalek eyestalk sticking out of her forehead gestures to a glass cylinder at the other end of the room, "The Prime minister will see you now," she said. We moved from the center of the room to the vast cylinder with a dalek creature inside. The Prime's minister's cylinder was guarded by two Strategists, the Supreme Dalek, and what I suspected was the other members of the Cult of Skaro (minus Cann).

The Doctor on the other hand turns to the Representatives from every corner of the dalek empire and said, "Well Daleks you got me again…So what are you waiting for!" " ** _The Dalek Parliament is now is session,"_** the prime minister stated, " ** _The Trial of Daleks vs. the Doctor will commence!"_** The Supreme turns to us and said, " ** _The Doctor is charged with foiling Dalek plans, Attempted genocide of the Daleks, Wiping all memory of himself from the Dalek Data bases, sabotaging Dalek operations, Killing millions of Daleks, Trapping Daleks in the void, Escaping the Pandorica, meddling in Dalek missions, War crimes against the Daleks during the last great time War, interfering with dalek invasions…" "…And being the predator of the Daleks!"_** Emperor Dalek-Sec finished. The Prime Minister took control of the floor and said, " ** _Doctor what is your plea!"_**

The Doctor looks around the room and shouted, "Guilty of all charges." The Prime minister was clearly surprised and delivered his sentence, " ** _The Doctor is Guilty of all charges! Sentence...The Doctor will save the Daleks!"_** Then much to our surprise the entire chamber shook when every single dalek chanted, " ** _Save the Daleks! Save the Daleks! Save the Daleks!"_** "What's in it for me daleks," the Doctor demanded. " ** _Your life Doctor!"_** The Emperor took the floor and motioned to the window in the center where the platform we entered in was. The Daleks' humanoid agents roughly pulled us to the center of the room as The Supreme, Dalek-they, Dalek-Jast, and Emperor Sec got in position around the center.

" ** _The planet below was selected as a resuppling point but operations to settle the planet have failed"_** The Emperor explained. " ** _The last known reports suggest that the planet below is filled with the worst creatures in existence,"_** the supreme added with disgust, " ** _Cyber-men, Weeping Angels, The Snowmen, the Silence, Sontarians, and the Ice Warriors…All fighting for the rights of this planet." "You will be provided with a task force of 200 drones, 10 scouts, 60 scientists, 19 Strategists, and 6 special weapons daleks plus 1 supreme dalek to serve as your escort"_** Dalek-Jast continued, " ** _You will be accompanied by your companions Doctor. The Penguins, Clara, and Princess Anna will be provided with dalek class weaponry. Queen Elsa will not be provided with a dalek weapon her powers will be useful on your mission."_** Dalek-They pulled out a rack with weapons (basically machine guns with a dalek gun attachment where the barrel of the gun would have been) and gestured with its suction cup for us to pick a gun from the rack. Anna, Clara, Rico, Private, Kowalski and I each grabbed a gun off the rack then waited.

 ** _"_** ** _You will arrive at dalek base alpha the only surviving dalek base on the planet and journey to the ruins of dalek base omega"_** The emperor continued, " ** _Once on the ground you will destroy any occupying army until the planet is abandoned by all but the Daleks."_** "And what makes you think I would do that," The Doctor demanded. " ** _Because you have no possible means of escape…Doc-tor,"_** the prime minister replied, " ** _We have your TARDIS we are your only way onto and off of the planet below."_** "Well then in that case let's get started," The Doctor exclaimed. The Emperor moves back to the section where the Prime Minister was located and said, " ** _You are wise Doctor your Cooperation allows you to live longer. Unless you die on the Planet below you will be spared."_**

(End of Chapter Four)


	6. Chapter Five: The March of the Cyber-men

Unnamed planet

Dalek Base Alpha

January 5th 2015

8:00 A.M. Eastern Standard time

(The Doctor's POV)

" ** _We have arrived! The Emperor has ordered us to follow your orders Doctor and the orders of your companions,"_** the Supreme Dalek announced as we exited Dalek base Alpha. I knew the daleks gathered on the planet would not follow an order to exterminate each other or attack the dalek fleet. " ** _Alert! Cyber-life form detected,"_** the supreme reported. "Scouts! Drones! Special weapon Daleks! Intercept the Cyber-legion!" Skipper shouted. " ** _We obey,"_** the closest scout replied leading the rest of the scout daleks away. The Army of 200 drone daleks and 6 Special weapons daleks followed suit.

1 million cyber-men were marching toward Dalek Base Alpha in the distance. The Special weapons daleks moved in front of the dalek army and began firing their giant guns. The Drones and Scouts were to the sides and directly behind the Special weapons and provided a saturation of energy weapons that out took a vast amount of the cyber-army. The Cyber-men went down by the thousands but then, " ** _Upgrade in process."_**

The Daleks were prepared for every eventuality as the Dalek fleet arrived to provide air support. Skipper ordered the Seventy Nine daleks waiting back at the base into defensive positions. The Penguins, Anna, and Clara got their weapons at the ready and Elsa was preparing to use her powers. The Defensive position did not appear to be necessary when the Dalek ships attacked. Soon and air was filled with laser beams, missiles, and dalek fire that appeared to Decimate the Cyber-Army.

After two hours only ten Cyber-men survived and the supreme had enough, " ** _Ready the anti cyber-bomb!_** " As soon as the order was given the ground exploded taking the remaining cyber-men with it. The Cyber-army was destroyed without a single casualty dalek, penguin, human, or Timelord. But the victory was short-lived as the next wave of enemies arrived, " ** _Alert! Frozen precipitation has started to fall!"_** We all turned to Elsa who appeared to be struggling to keep the snow under control, "Am I losing control of my powers?," she asked clearly terrified. "That's because this is a different kind of snow then the snow you can control," I said, "This is intelligent snow and that means only one thing" " ** _The Great Intelligence is detected it is The Snowmen"_** a dalek said in alarm. ****

I turn to the penguins, Clara, and the royal sisters, "The most important thing you need to know is this: Don't think about the Snowmen!" Sadly the warning came too late and we were soon surrounded by Snowmen and cut off from the Daleks. "Too late Doctor! You and your companions will now be devoured" the voice of the intelligence intoned. "Dr. Siemon or should I say the Great Intelligence you think a bunch of snowmen can stop me" I asked. "Yes," the intelligence replied, "endless winter is coming Doctor."

(End of Chapter five)


	7. Chapter Six: The great intelligence

Unnamed planet

2 miles from Dalek base Alpha

10:30 A.M. eastern standard time

(Skipper's POV)

The Doctor turns to us and said, "The most important thing you need to know is this: Don't think about the Snowmen!" Sadly the warning came too late and we were soon surrounded by Snowmen and cut off from the Daleks. "Too late Doctor! You and your companions will now be devoured" a disembodied voice menacingly intoned. "Dr. Siemon or should I say The Great Intelligence you think a bunch of snowmen can stop me" I asked. "Yes," the intelligence replied, "endless winter is coming Doctor."

The Snowmen around us smiled revealing their jagged teeth ready to devour us. We got into a tight circle around The Doctor as the Snowmen started appearing in multitude from the now snow covered ground. "Picture them melting!" The Doctor shouted as the wall of snowmen got closer. Elsa had other idea and created her own army of Snowmen momentary causing confusion among the Intelligence's snowmen. It didn't help the snowmen that we began to picture them melting as they made their retreat.

The Snowmen exploded sending a wave of water toward us from all directions. Elsa's snow contracts also melted, not a single droplet of water reminded when the Daleks arrived. " ** _The Snowmen are defeated but the Great Intelligence is still present,"_** a scout reported, " ** _Alert! Alert! Robots known as Yeti detected."_** "The great intelligence is going thru his past henchmen to try to stop us." " ** _Alert! Web-like fungus detected!"_** another scout managed to shout before disappearing into the mist like web.

Soon the Web-like structure had moved behind us cutting us off from Dalek base alpha and the Dalek fleet. The yetis were now approaching from the west and the Drones, scouts, and special weapons went ahead of us to meet our new enemy. The supreme, Strategists, and Scientists stayed close to us guns at the ready (in case we tried to escape I guess) The Robots got closer and the daleks struck first taking out the first 100. The 2nd, 3rd, and 4th wave didn't stand a chance either nor did the 5th and 6th wave of yetis.

The last wave arrived this time armed with guns but the Daleks destroyed the last yetis. But the last robots to be destroyed by the daleks managed to fire their weapons and trap 50 of the 200 drones, 1 special weapons dalek, and 5 scouts in webs. We were now down to 150 drones, 5 special weapons, 5 scouts, Seventy Nine Strategist and Scientists, and 1 supreme (240 in total). The remaining daleks fought back and destroyed the last of the yetis. The web in the east collapsed allowing passage back to the base but the fleet was mobilizing. It was time to continue our journey across this planet towards the ruins of Dalek base omega, now just a speck in the distance.

(End of the great chapter six)


	8. Chapter Seven: Sontar-ha

Unnamed planet, 20 miles from dalek base alpha

11:03 A.M Eastern standard time

(Supreme Dalek's POV)

 _ **"**_ _ **The Doctor and his companions must be exterminated when you reach Dalek base omega," the prime minister's voice announced. "The emperor's orders were to spare The Doctor and his companions," I replied. "Emperor Dalek-Sec is still affected by his time as a Human-Dalek and is full of emotions" the prime minister rebutted. "He is still the emperor and he will be obeyed" I announced cutting the link with the parliament ship. "Alert! Alert! Sontarians detected!" one of the surviving scouts shrieked before being taking out by Sontarian fire-power. Soon none of the scout daleks were in operation and The Doctor's and his companions did not issue any orders. I am the Supreme dalek I still have my authority, "Exterminate the Sontarians Exterminate them!" "We obey Supreme Dalek!" the remaining drones, special weapons, strategists, and scientists replied. The Daleks…**_

(Skipper's POV) ****

…HAVE lost their minds. The Daleks a race of mutants bred for war vs. The Sontarians a race of clones made for war. The two sides are too well matched I can't image either side surviving. But since the Daleks are our only way out of this place, well they better win. The Sontarians appeared in front of us, the leader (clearly the commander) had his helmet off revealing the ugly potato-like head of the race.

"Dalek forces!" the commander announced, "I am Commander Starr; Starr the unstoppable and you will surrender to the glory of Sontar!" " ** _Daleks never surrender,"_** the Supreme announced defiantly. "Neither do the Sontarians," Starr replied, "Destroy them! Sontar-Ha! Sontar-Ha! Sontar-Ha!" " ** _Exterminate!"_** the supreme ordered. The Drone daleks and Special Weapons Daleks surged forward toward the Sontarian force. The Scientists were busy at the controls of some giant weapon and the Strategists were…Strategizing.

The Daleks and Sontarians were soon involved in an epic battle. The Sontarians were outgunned by the Daleks on the ground and by the Dalek ships in the air. But the Sontarians moved over the rough surface of the planet with ease (well with more ease then the daleks) outmaneuvering the daleks. While the main front of daleks was distracted by the western front of the Sontarians in the distance more Sontarians attacked us from the south.

The Dalek ships that weren't fighting the Sontarians in the west joined us in our battle. The Scientists had got the giant weapon into working order and aimed at the Sontarians arriving from the south. Several missiles were fired from the ships above and defeated several Sontarians (their last thoughts were probably about their glorious deaths in battle. Don't ask me were I learned Sontarian battle tactics and culture…The Doctor but you did not get that information from me). The rest of the Sontarians responded with vengeance and started firing their weapons at the dalek ships. The shields of the ships held and absorbed the energy of the Sontarians's weapons.

Some of the Strategists stopped Strategizing and began to fire at the approaching Sontarians. The Supreme turns to fire on the leader of the Sontarians heading toward but was destroyed before it could fire. The Scientists fire the giant weapon and turned every Sontarian on the battlefield to dust but the battle had taken its toll on the daleks on the ground. The Special weapons daleks all survived but only fifty of the drones remained. The wreckage of the supreme laid in a ditch and burnt-out shells of Strategist and Drone daleks were shattered across the battlefield along with pieces of Sontarian armor and guns.

One of the Surviving 5 Strategists takes command of the now small army and leads us away from the battlefield the Dalek fleet following from behind. The Doctor had his sonic screwdriver out as if he knew what was coming. One of Drones talked for the first time all mission, " ** _Alert! Ice Warriors detected!"_** Ice warriors…even the name sends shivers down my spine.

(End of the glorious chapter seven)


	9. Chapter Eight: The Warriors of Mars

Unnamed planet

6 miles from Dalek base Omega

12:00 P.M. eastern standard time

(Kowalski's POV)

The Ice Warriors showed themselves when we were 10 miles from the site of the last battle. Now I wish the Daleks didn't leave the giant weapon that defeated the Sontarians behind. The Doctor had his sonic device at the ready; do the ice warriors have sonic weapons or something? The Ice Warriors looked powerful in their armor and somehow reminded me of reptiles. Then I remember the dalek briefing on all the threats on this planet: they came from the planet mars and they were indeed reptile in origin. The Daleks did not mention if The Ice Warriors were Warm-blooded or Cold-blooded. Then again if they were Cold-blooded they would not be moving as fast as they were (maybe Martian reptiles are different then the Earth reptiles I'm used to).

The Ice Warriors raised their weapons which was where a hand should have been (then again they were wearing cybernetic suit). One of them fired their weapon and a thought-canceling noise filled the air causing every non-dalek other then The Doctor and the Ice Warriors to be on the ground in pain. The Effect of these "Sonic Weapons" did not extend to the Daleks (they probably turned off their "ears") though their was damaged eyestalks. While many of the conventional daleks shock their eyestalks around helplessly the Special Weapons daleks managed to return fire.

The Doctor took out his Sonic and rendered the Ice Warriors Sonic weapons useless. The damaged Dalek had repaired their eyestalks and the real battle begins. The Drones, Special weapon, Scientist, and Strategist daleks included the one that took command started taking down the Ice Warriors with help from the Dalek ships. Of course the Dalek Ships quickly turn their attention to the Ice Warrior ship that had appeared from nowhere. The Martian ship sent out a blast of energy that took out the Shields of the Dalek fleet then sent another blast that complete destroyed the Dalek Ships. Air support appeared to be gone until several Dalek Ships that were above the Ice Warrior ship removed their invisibility and destroyed it.

The distraction of the aerial battle allowed Elsa to trap every single Ice Warrior in ice. The Daleks incinerated the Ice Warriors that survived being frozen by Elsa's powers. Any Ice Warrior that remained after that phase teleported off the planet: how wise of them. The Daleks and the fleet decide to move forward but The Doctor stops at one of the dead Ice Warriors and said something. "By the moons I honor you. May you rest in peace Grand marshal Skaldak" the doctor said before joining us. The Battle with the Ice Warriors was over, but I have a feeling that another battle was coming as we resumed our trek toward Dalek Base Omega.

(End of Chapter eight)


	10. Chapter Nine: The Forgotten Battle

Unnamed Planet

Dalek Base Omega (abandoned)

5:00 P.M. Eastern Standard time

(Skipper's POV)

" ** _We have arrived at Dalek base Omega,"_** the last surviving Strategist announced. But the relief didn't last long when the next batch of aliens came along. They were hideous creatures with Sponge-like suction pads all over their bodies and had no necks just a vast head and muscular body. "Zygons" The Doctor said, "be careful they have toxic spikes on their hands and on their tongues!" " ** _Exterminate the Zygons!"_** the Strategist managed to order before a Zygons Swipes at it and knocks it aside.

The Blue Dalek exploded as soon as it touched the ground taking some of the Zygons with it. " _You can not win Doctor…"_ A Zygon said with a rough whispery voice, " _Your Dalek allies can not help you either; they plan to reject their promises and destroy you." "_ I know" the Doctor replied, "I know." This Shocks The Daleks, " ** _Alert! Alert! Alert! The Doctor knows of The Prime Minister's plans to betray the Emperor!"_** " ** _Who is the acting leader of this force"_** the angry voice of the emperor said echoing thru-out the battle field. " ** _I Am! Emperor,"_** one of the Surviving Drones said, " ** _I…" "You will finish the job! Exterminate Him he has seen too much of the Dalek Political system he must be destroyed,"_** the emperor ordered, " ** _Exterminate the Zygons! Exterminate the Doctor's Allies! The Truce with the Doctor has ended!"_** We decide to run away because if the truce is over we would not want to be standing nearby for much longer. Luckily for us the Daleks decide to attack the Zygons first allowing us to get to a safe distance. ****

The Zygons were exterminated by the Daleks; they did not fight back. But one Zygon survived and the Daleks failed to see him standing over a bomb he was setting to exploded. _"Goodbye Daleks…"_ he said before the bomb detonated. The Death screams of the Daleks filled the air the instant the bomb exploded and echoed for several minutes. When the smoke cleared only 45 Drones, 3 special weapons, 2 scientists and 1 fleet of Dalek warships remained. And they were all heading in our direction intent on destroying us. Classic Dalek behavior if you ask me.

But we were not alone on this plain. Something horrible and extremely dangerous was watching the entire battle from a distance. Waiting for someone to blink…

(End of Chapter Ten)


	11. Chapter Ten: The Coming of the Zygons

Unnamed Planet

Dalek Base Omega (abandoned)

5:00 P.M. Eastern Standard time

(Skipper's POV)

" ** _We have arrived at Dalek base Omega,"_** the last surviving Strategist announced. But the relief didn't last long when the next batch of aliens came along. They were hideous creatures with Sponge-like suction pads all over their bodies and had no necks just a vast head and muscular body. "Zygons" The Doctor said, "be careful they have toxic spikes on their hands and on their tongues!" " ** _Exterminate the Zygons!"_** the Strategist managed to order before a Zygons Swipes at it and knocks it aside.

The Blue Dalek exploded as soon as it touched the ground taking some of the Zygons with it. " _You can not win Doctor…"_ A Zygon said with a rough whispery voice, " _Your Dalek allies can not help you either; they plan to reject their promises and destroy you." "_ I know" the Doctor replied, "I know." This Shocks The Daleks, " ** _Alert! Alert! Alert! The Doctor knows of The Prime Minister's plans to betray the Emperor!"_** " ** _Who is the acting leader of this force"_** the angry voice of the emperor said echoing thru-out the battle field. " ** _I Am! Emperor,"_** one of the Surviving Drones said, " ** _I…" "You will finish the job! Exterminate Him he has seen too much of the Dalek Political system he must be destroyed,"_** the emperor ordered, " ** _Exterminate the Zygons! Exterminate the Doctor's Allies! The Truce with the Doctor has ended!"_** We decide to run away because if the truce is over we would not want to be standing nearby for much longer. Luckily for us the Daleks decide to attack the Zygons first allowing us to get to a safe distance. ****

The Zygons were exterminated by the Daleks; they did not fight back. But one Zygon survived and the Daleks failed to see him standing over a bomb he was setting to exploded. _"Goodbye Daleks…"_ he said before the bomb detonated. The Death screams of the Daleks filled the air the instant the bomb exploded and echoed for several minutes. When the smoke cleared only 45 Drones, 3 special weapons, 2 scientists and 1 fleet of Dalek warships remained. And they were all heading in our direction intent on destroying us. Classic Dalek behavior if you ask me.

But we were not alone on this plain. Something horrible and extremely dangerous was watching the entire battle from a distance. Waiting for someone to blink…

(End of Chapter Ten)


	12. Chapter Eleven: Set in Stone

Unnamed Planet

Near Dalek Base Omega

6:00 P.M. Eastern standard time

(Kowalski's POV)

"We need to keep moving," Skipper announced, "the Daleks aren't far behind." Clara and The Doctor led us up the mountain towards…Who knows where I don't care as long as it where the Daleks can't reach us. Skipper and I were in the back of the group weapons drawn Rico, Private, Anna, and Elsa was toward the front of the group.

"A have a bad feeling about this," I announced, "I don't think we should go up this mountain." "Kowalski we have no other options. We can't turn back not now; The Daleks makes certain of that" Skipper replied. Elsa made walls of ice behind us every few feet to slow the daleks down even more. This might work against the Daleks if they didn't have the air support of the ships. We'll worry about that later right we just need to get away…Far Away. "Impossible," The Doctor said, "It's the TARDIS but how did it get up here?" "Who Cares…?" Skipper begins to say but then stopped and said fearfully, "WEEPING ANGELS!"

"Everybody your lives will depend on not blinking. I Repeat Do Not Blink" The Doctor advises. We were soon on the mountain top eyes wide as we slowly moved toward the TARDIS weeping angels everywhere. Hopefully not in the TARDIS because if that was the Case there would be nowhere we could run and nowhere we could hide.

"Don't Blink!" The Doctor repeated but there was no need. The Doctor Carefully opens the doors to the TARDIS and we entered one by one being careful not to turn our backs. The Scanner was off, thankfully because "An image of a weeping angel becomes itself a weeping angel." Skipper was the last to enter and The Doctor closes the Doors just as The Daleks appear in the Distance and took out the two angels directly in front of the TARDIS. " ** _The Doctor will surrender…"_** a dalek said before it was blocked out by the TARDIS dematerializing. The Daleks Exterminating the Weeping Angels is not going to end well for them I can guarantee that.

(End of Chapter Eleven)


	13. Chapter Twelve: The Great Escape

Dalek Parliament Ship

Orbit of Unnamed Planet

7:00 P.M. Eastern Standard time

(Emperor Dalek-Sec's POV)

 ** _"_** ** _Alert! The Fleet leader reports lost of Dalek units caused by Weeping Angels" the Supreme Dalek reported. "Tell the Fleet Leader to leave the Planet and prepare to destroy the Planet" I said. "I obey Emperor" he replied. The Ships were in orbit 2 hours later ready to blow up the planet._**

 **** ** _The Supreme turns to the weapons tech and said, "Commence Missile Strike! Destroy the Planet." Missiles come from all directions and rocketed toward the Planet destroying it the instant they touched the surface. Nothing would survive the complete destruction of the planet expect for one: The Doctor. "We are victorious The Doctor and his Companions would not survive that Devastation," The Supreme announced foolishly. The Doctor's Voice filled the room, "Well I have a surprise for you Supreme Dalek." "Explain! Dalek Supreme Explain!" the Prime minister announced. "Alert! The TARDIS is escaping!" a drone announced. "The Doctor must believe that he has been allowed to escape" I said, "We will lay a trap on earth; one The Doctor can't resist!"_**

(The 11th Doctor's POV)

"First Stop London, England November 20th 2013!" I announced. Clara turns and walks toward the door and said, "Goodbye Doctor! I hope our next adventure is not as dangerous." "I hope so too…Well I'll see you next Wednesday or last Wednesday. One of the Wednesdays" I replied. Clara said goodbye to the Penguins and to Elsa and Anna then walks out the doors of the TARDIS.

I pull some more switches and levers and set the TARDIS to its next location. "The Kingdom of Arendelle January 4th 1813" I announced. The Ride was a bit bumpy because the TARDIS is a bit finicky when it comes to the 1800's. I turn to Elsa and said, "We have arrived at our Destination your majesty." Princess Anna quickly runs out of the TARDIS excited to be home of course she returns long enough to say, "Goodbye Doctor!" Elsa Calmly left the TARDIS and walked in a Queenly fashion an aura of elegance surrounded her (She clearly fit the Title of Queen) and gave a formal farewell, "Goodbye Doctor I wish you luck in your upcoming battles." The Queen Gracefully closes the doors and we could hear her walk away.

I flip the lever and yelled, "Geronimo!" it is time now to free the Earth from The Daleks. The Penguin braced themselves as the TARDIS shook violently. " ** _The TARDIS is ours!"_** a dalek announced.

To Be Continued…


	14. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
